


奇妙的机器人快递 A special robotic delivery

by Edintin



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Reader Insert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edintin/pseuds/Edintin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你好，我是大白，你的私人健康助手。”气球用欢快而友好的声音说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——不是气球啦！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你呆立在原地，不知所云地盯着开口说话的气球。这个看起来像气球其实却不是气球的家伙也看向你，仿佛期待着你能说些什么来回应他的问候。当他发现你好像不会说什么的时候，他自顾自地说了下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“当你说，‘OW’的时候，我会检测你的疼痛指数。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	奇妙的机器人快递 A special robotic delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Special Robotic Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345284) by [maypoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison). 



你妹。

 

伴随着一声懊恼的低吼，你从桌边站起身来，用力把铅笔扔进垃圾桶。

 

这已经是你今天晚上折断的第三支铅笔了，于是你认为这是个不太好的预兆——很明显，冥冥之中有一个声音告诉你，今晚不该画画的。

 

你转过身去盯着桌子后方，叹了口气。这种感觉就像是一颗炸弹在你的面前炸开，但你根本没有心情把面前的一片狼藉打扫干净。事实上，你现在不想做任何事情。

 

从小到大看过的各种肥皂剧让你非常清楚这些烦躁的情绪意味着什么——冰激凌，很多很多冰激凌……

 

想到这里，你终于露出了一个还算开心的笑容，开始向厨房走去。接下来的几个小时你大概都要在沙发上度过了——忍受Ben和Jerry的臭脸，并且毫不停歇地看上一对无聊的少儿动画。不过，至少这样的生活还不是最糟糕。你安慰自己。

 

你的手刚碰到冰箱门，门口便传来了轻轻的敲门声。

 

你觉得自己快要崩溃了。天啊，今天真倒霉。

 

你长长地叹了一口气——整个过程大概有十秒吧，然后不情不愿地、慢吞吞地向门口挪去。随即你意识到，此时已经是三更半夜了。到底谁那么晚了会来敲你的门？

 

……会不会是杀手？你发现你开始不受控制地胡思乱想，又突然猜测，是不是自己叫了收垃圾的人来，却因为一天的坏心情而忘记了这件事？

 

打开门的同时，你真切地希望来人是前者——虽然你今晚没有一点心情，尤其是在被谋杀这件事上。

 

仔细查看了走廊，你没有看见任何人。突然，你发现有人在门口的台阶上留下了什么东西。那是一个红色的大盒子，看起来有些像是……呃，电脑器械？好吧，电脑不是你的强项。

 

你想着是不是你的邻居订了什么东西，并且固执地认为你最好在早上之前把这件事搞定。你抱起盒子，稍稍为他轻得离谱的重量惊讶了一下。你本来以为这玩意儿会像他表面看起来一样重。

 

你把盒子放在厨房的地面上，接着如释重负地拍了拍手，回到冰箱前面。好的……终于能拿冰激凌了！

 

当你打开冰箱门，拉出装着冰激凌的夹层的时候，你不小心碰倒了一个果酱罐，他以十分自然的弧线砸到了地上——确切地说，砸到了你可怜的、鞋袜都没有穿的光脚上。

 

“妈呀！哇啊——OW！”你龇牙咧嘴地怪叫几声，提着你可怜的脚在厨房上蹿下跳，一刻不停。

 

只是一瞬间，泪水盈满了你的眼眶，可即使这样也无法缓解脚上传来的疼痛。怎么谁都要碍着你呢……连果酱罐都不喜欢你。

 

然而，你的怨气被你转身所见的景象压了下去——那个红色的大盒子正在晃动。你皱起眉头，正想走上前去一探究竟，一个巨大的气球从盒子里挤了出来，并开始充气膨胀。

 

气球？

 

你很快便注意到那玩意儿根本不是气球。气球没有脸，当然更不会有一眨一眨的大眼睛。

 

“你好，我是大白，你的私人健康助手。”气球用欢快而友好的声音说道。

 

——不是气球啦！

 

你呆立在原地，不知所云地盯着开口说话的气球。这个看起来像气球其实却不是气球的家伙也看向你，仿佛期待着你能说些什么来回应他的问候。当他发现你好像不会说什么的时候，他自顾自地说了下去。

 

“当你说，‘OW’的时候，我会检测你的疼痛指数。”

 

“我又不是只说了OW……”你崩溃地低声回答，同时依然拽着那只受伤的脚。

 

“我被你的一个不愿意透露姓名的朋友送来。”

 

你再次皱起眉头，暂时忽视了脚上传来的痛感。“一个朋友？”

 

“没错。你的朋友认为我会对你大有帮助。我现在需要扫描你……”

 

“扫描？”

 

忽然，这只名叫大白的机器人脸上发出一道蓝光，他迅速地扫过你的全身。

 

“你的左脚上有一点轻微的擦伤。”大白冷静地开始了分析，“我可以治好他……”

 

说完，大白慢慢地挪上前来——当他走路的时候，差点撞翻厨房里的桌椅。他太胖了，你小小的厨房承受不来。于是你举起双手，希望能让他停下脚步。

 

“嘿！嘿！伙计，我很好，看见没？”为了证明你所说的属实，你慢慢放下你的左脚，竭力控制着不让自己把脚缩回来。

 

大白歪过头去：“你很痛。”

 

你抬起眼，接着指向你那毫发无伤的左脚。“没事啦大白，我可以……”

 

“我不是说你的脚。”

 

你因为大白的话呆住了，双眼因为震惊而瞪大。他怎么知道……

 

“我被送来安慰你，并给予你友谊。现在我会来安慰你……‘

 

随即他继续慢慢地向你挪步而来，而你仍然站在原地一动不动。令你惊讶的是，大白全身上下都很温暖，简直舒服极了。

 

“谢谢你……”你把头埋进大白圆滚滚的肚子，轻声对大白说。

 

“不用谢。”大白愉快地回答，然后越过你的肩膀看向打开的冰箱门。“你在找冰激凌。”大白说，“我可以帮助你……”

 

你憋着笑声，看着大白又一步步挪向前去，小心翼翼地从冰箱里取出装着冰激凌的纸板箱。他转过身来，把箱子递给你。

 

“谢谢。”你再次轻声道谢。你发誓你看到大白笑了。

 

“不用谢。”大白也重复道，“我现在开始会和你待在一起，如果你愿意的话，我可以陪着你。”

 

“当然。”你真诚地笑着回答，“那真是太好了。”


End file.
